Dearly Beloved
by NoZones
Summary: Cybertron's war is over, through rather unusual means. Bumblebee/Soundwave.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day at the Autobot headquarters. Sadly, days that started peaceful for them rarely stay that way. So far, this was shaping up to be one of those rare days.

"Wha'cha doin' Perceptor?" said Brawn.

"I was experimenting on various new lubes," replied Perceptor. "Ratchet is starting to complain about to always having to repair our damaged exhaust ports."

"Serves 'em right, I say. Couldn't they just find themselves some females, like right-thinking Autobots?"

"Good luck finding any. The last one we found short-circuited and blew up when we tried reviving her."

Their discussion was cut short was an alarm sounded.

"Alert! Alert!" Teletraan I announced. "Decepticon forces approaching!"

"We'll discuss this later," Brawn said. "Come and get it, Decepticreeps!"

"Stand down, Brawn," said Optimus, who'd just entered the room. "This is not an attack."

"I don't understand," said Perceptor.

"All will be explained at the meeting."

Sometime later, all the Autobots and Decepticons were gathered near Teltraan I.

"Put the lubes away and get over here," said Optimus.

"Yes, Prime," Perceptor said.

"I'll just put this as briefly as I can: Megatron and I are calling off the war."

Gasps of shock and disbelief could be heard all over.

"Megatron, what is this?!" yelled Starscream. "You dragged us out here just to witness your betrayal?"

"Silence, Starscream!" Megatron replied, knocking Starscream flat on his bottom.

"The battle between Autobots and Decepticons is over," Optimus said, disregarding the previous interruption. "Also, as a consequence of this, we shall all be returning to Cybertron."

"I'll be staying behind briefly," added Megatron, "along a few other Decepticons, to assist in repairing all Earth structures damaged by our attacks."

"The rest of you, pack your bags. We leave tomorrow. Oh, and Bumblebee?"

"Yeah?" Bumblebee said.

"You'd best... you should say goodbye to Spike. You may never get to see him again."

Bumblebee nodded, not knowing what Optimus meant, but he had a bad feeling about it.

The next days, the Transformers were on their ships, heading to Cybertron.

"Okay, Prime, out with it!" said Ironhide. "There's something else to this peace, isn't there?"

"Indeed," replied Optimus, "to seal this truce, Megatron and I have arranged a marriage between an Autobot and Decepticon."

"Are you serious?" said Brawn.

"Specifically, Bumblebee and Soundwave."

No one could find the words with which to respond. 


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of their flight to Cybertron was utterly quiet. The ship landed in Iacon, next to the building where the newly-reconstituted government was being housed. Bumblebee got out, still not fully comprehending what he'd been told. He was going to marry Soundwave!? It couldn't be. It just couldn't be!

But it was.

Knowing there was no fighting this, he decided to just do his best to get used to it. He went to the bar where, rumor had it, Soundwave liked to hang out. It was his hope that the two would get acquainted, so they could start their lives together as smoothly as possible.

While he was waiting, Starscream walking in.

"Hey, Autobot!" Starscream said. "You're keeping us all waiting!"

"Huh?" replied Bumblebee.

"Don't 'huh' me! Soundwave's waiting for you at the Government Hall!"

"We're going through with it now!?"

"Yes, now!" said a now-irritated Starscream. "Get you're slaggin' butt over there!"

Bumblebee transformed and drove over to the Hall. There, he was met by Cliffjumper.

"Jeez, what are you trying to do?" Cliffjumper demanded. "Restart the war? Get in here!"

Bumblebee soon found himself standing before Optimus Prime, along with Soundwave. In attendance were various Autobots and Decepticons. Just then, Megatron entered, having finished the Earth repairs more quickly then anticipated.

"Good," Optimus said. "Now we may begin. Fellow Transformers, we gather here to witness the joining and Bumblebee and Soundwave. Be this as it may for political reasons, rather than their free will, it is my hope that they make the best of it and manage to find happiness in their arrangement."

"Longwinded as usual," Rumble quipped, only to be knocked on his ass by Ravage.

"Thanks, Ravage," said Optimus. "Anyway, with the ongoing war, I've been sadly unable to preside over events such as this one for a long time. Far too long. Rumble has a point, though, and we've had enough preamble. Bumblebee?"

"Yes, Prime?" Bumblebee replied.

"Will you join with Soundwave, spend your life with him, and do your best to aid him in whatever may come your way, as long you both function?"

"I will."

Optimus then asked Soundwave more or less the same question.

"Soundwave accepts," said Soundwave.

"Are there any objections?" asked Optimus. when no one spoke up, he continued. "Very well. By the power vested in my by Primus and the Matrix, I hereby proclaim Bumblebee and Soundwave to be joined. This ceremony is concluded."

Bumblebee could hardly believe it; just like that, he was married to Soundwave.

They left the Hall to begin their lives together. 


	3. Chapter 3

A year had passed since Bumblebee and Soundwave were married. In that time, the Autobots and Decepticons had abandoned their separate race names; they were all now simply Cybertronians. Also, Megatron had renounced his leadership position and placed his former followers under the new government's rule. Optimus retained the position of Prime, but now he worked alonside an elected Cybertron Congress.

None of this mattered to Bumblebee; all he cared about was getting home for his and Soundwave's anniversary. He finally got home, only to find his spouse apparently feeling ill.

"Is something wrong?" said Bumblebee.

"Soundwave nauseous," said Soundwave, before puking up some used Energon.

Bumblebee was concerned, not only was Soundwave vomiting on a regular basis, but his mass was beginning to change.

A week later, they headed over to Ratchet's clinic to see what was the matter. With the Autobot forces disbanded, Ratchet no longer answered to anyone but himself.

"I have to say," Ratchet said, "Perceptor should get a medal for inventing those lubes. But enough about that. I think I know what's up with Soundwave, but I just want to make sure."

Bumblebee waiting outside during the entire examination, becoming more and more worried.

Finally, Ratchet came out of his room. "I have good new," he said. "It's nothing life-threatening."

"Thank Primus!" replied Bumblebee.

"I wouldn't relax just yet. You see, Soundwave... "

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Soundwave's pregnant."

"I'm so happy. We're going to have a baby!"

"Like I said, this is no time to relax. You two might want to discuss this, to make sure you're ready to be parents."

"Of course, you're right. Can I talk to him now."

Ratched nodded. "Actually, I was just about to send you both home."

Soundwave and Bumblebee returned to their home, neither one knowing what to say to the other. Finally, Bumblebee broke the silence.

"Soundwave," said Bumblebee, "I don't want to force anything upon you. If at any point you don't want to continue this pregnancy, just let me know and I'll hold no grudge against you."

Soundwave shook his head. "No," he replied. "Soundwave willing. Baby, first priority."

"To be honest, I'm glad to hear that."

"How about we visit Earth? I haven't seen Spike in a while, and I was hoping to catch up with him."

"Agreed," Soundwave said.

"Good. We just have to get Prime's approval, and we can be on our way."

With that, the couple planned their first post-war trip off Cybertron. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bumblebee managed to get permission to visit Earth, but Soundwave had to stay behind, for the baby's sake.

Bumblebee figured it was just as well; he couldn't be sure how Spike would react to seeing him with Soundwave.

He got into the ship - he was borrowing it from Ironhide - and started the engines. Within minutes he'd left Cybertron and was in deep space. On his way there, he turned on the radio and began listening to music from around the galaxy. He also caught a rebroadcast of Hitler's 1938 transmission. He never got the appeal of this, but he was bored, so he left in on that channel.

Finally, Earth was in sight. He contacted the US government.

"Your transmission is received and acknowledged," said a human on the other end. "You have permission to land. Please touch down at the provided coordinates."

Bumblebee followed the instructions and landed the ship withing sight of the Ark, where he'd lived until about a year earlier. Seeing the wrecked ship brought up a lot of memories. He was thinking of visiting the area where the Deception ship, the Nemesis, had crashed, but not before he'd caught up with Spike.

He used his communications systems to connect to the phone line and dialed Spike's number.

"Hello," said Sparkplug. "Witwicky residence. Who's calling?"

"Could I talk to Spike?" Bumblebee said.

"Is that you, Bumblebee? Spike went somewhere to run some errands, but you can wait here until he gets back."

"I'll be right there." Bumblebee then hung up. He changed into his car mode and started toward Spike's place. He could hardly wait to fill his friend in on recent developments.

Spike came home just in time to see Bumblebee pulling up. "Hey, over here!" he said. "Long time no see."

"Sorry for the wait," Bumblebee said as he turned back into a robot. "None of us were allowed to contact Earth until now."

"Anyway, I'm just glad to see you."

"Me too." Even as Bumblebee spoke, he couldn't help feeling something for Spike. He knew it was wrong, but at the same time he couldn't deny that the attraction was there.

"So," Spike said, "how's it going?"

Bumblebee then told Spike about the end of the war, his and Soundwave's marriage, the pregnancy, the abolition of the Autobot and Decepticon factions, and the new government.

"Wow," Spike commented, "you've sure been busy."

"It sure has," said Bumblebee. In truth, though, all he was really thinking about was Spike. He could no longer deny it; Spike was in fact his true love.

It soon became apparent that Spike felt the same way. "Bumblebee, there's something I've wanted to tell you," he said. "I know it's too late, and that I'm out of line saying this, but... "

"No, it's fine," replied Bumblebee. "I feel that way too."

"Really?"

"I swear it."

And right there, just outside the Witwicky home, Bumblebee and Spike gave in to temptation. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bumblebee flew his ship back to Cybertron, ashamed of what he'd done. Adding to his shame was the certainty that, if he had it all to do over again, he would.

He landed in Iacon, uncertain of what he would say to Soundwave. By the time he got home, though, he'd lost his nerve and decided it would remain his and Spike's secret.

"I'm home!" Bumblebee said.

"Welcome home," Soundwave replied. He noticed something about Bumblebee's tone. "Bumblebee uneasy."

"It's nothing. I'm fine," Bumblebee lied.

"Are you certain?"

"I'm sure." Bumblebee sat down on one of the chairs. "So, any idea on what to name the baby?"

"Bumblewave," replied Soundwave.

"Yeah, 'Bumblewave' sounds like a great name!" Bumblebee said. It was considered lucky for a Cybertronian to be given a combination of his/her parents' names. These two believed in that tradition as strongly as anyone else on Cybertron.

"It is movie night," said Soundwave.

"Great, let's go then," said Bumblebee. In truth, he was glad they were going out for a while. He feared staying there would stain their home with his sin.

They went to a showing of The Terminator, which they ended up hating for portraying the machines as the bad guys. The then refueled at a local Energon station before taking a walk through Iacon.

The next day, Bumblebee became dizzy and almost fell down. He wasn't sure what it was, but it almost felt like nausea. He soon dismissed it as his imagination, and went on with his business.

A month later, he could no longer deny there was something wrong with him. He paid a visit to Ratchet.

"Can't you see someone else for once?" Ratchet said. "It's not like the old days, when I was obligated to treat you." A moment passed. "Oh, what the heck, come in."

"Thanks," said Bumblebee. "It's just that I really don't care for any of the other local doctors."

"Let me do a scan to see what the problem is." Ratchet used one of his machines to do a deep scan of Bumblebee's body. "Just wait a few minutes while I process the data."

Bumblebee had a suspicion about what was causing his symptoms, but he just didn't want to believe it. He insisted to himself that he was overthinking the matter, and the real explanation would be coming soon.

Sadly, his worst fears were about to come true.

"I have the results," said Ratchet. "According to this, you're pregnant."

Bumblebee knew what would come next.

"But according to the scan," Ratchet continued, "the baby is half-human."

Bumblebee was stunned. He knew he'd made a mistake, but he never thought the consequences could be so grave.

"What did you do, Bumblebee?!" Ratchet demanded.


	6. Chapter 6

Bumblebee explained to Ratchet what had gone on during the trip to Earth.

"Bumblebee, how could you?!" said Ratchet. "Do you know what this could do? When Soundwave finds out about this..."

"He won't!" said Bumblebee. "Abort this baby!"

"You want me to WHAT!?"

"You did it before."

"Yeah, when Elita One was raped by Shockwave. This is different!"

Bumblebee thought back to Shockwave's postwar trial for that crime, and the thousand-year sentence he was currently serving.

"I get where you're coming from," said Bumblebee, "but this can't become known. Besides, Soundwave and I might not be able to afford a second baby."

"Tell ya what," said Ratchet, "I have an artificial gestator with me. I'll put the baby in there, and if anyone asks I'll say I found it in the street somewhere."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"If you ask me, you owe Soundwave the truth." Ratchet got out the gestator. "But that's not my call to make."

It was a quick procedure. The baby was placed into the gestator, and with a few simple treatments it was as if Bumblebee had never been pregnant. After that was over, Bumblebee paid the fee.

"And how are you going to explain where this money went?" asked Ratchet.

"I'll just say I donated to a worthy cause," said Bumblebee.

"Of course." Ratchet just watched as Bumblebee left for home.

Bumblebee was nervous as all hell, not sure whether he should keep this secret from Soundwave. By the time he got home, he had calmed down, assuring himself that not saying anything would be best. With time, he could convince himself that his little indescretion never happened.

"Welcome home," said Soundwave. "Medical results?"

"Oh, that?" Bumblebee said. "It was nothing. Just some tainted energon I consumed while on Earth. They mean well, but they should leave that sort of thing to us, you know?"

Soundwave nodded, apparently buying Bumblebee's story.

"Anyway," said Bumblebee, "there's nothing going on, so how about we just stay home this evening."

"Agreed," said Soundwave.

Bumblebee quickly forgot about Earth, Spike and the rest of that as they Watched old TV shows from Cybertron's prewar era. They were all cheesy, cliched and full of plot holes, but were fun to watch nonetheless.

Bumblebee looked over to the now-visible evidence of the baby growing inside Soundwave, feeling stupid that he would risk all this for the sake of temporary pleasure. He was just glad he was able to avoid the worst consequences, and swore never again to go back to Earth alone.

The next day, they went on a trip to one of Cybertron's amusement parks. Shortly after they left, they got a message from Earth. It was Spike.

"Hi, this is Spike," he said. "I hate doing this to you, Bumblebee, but Soundwave has to know the truth... " 


	7. Chapter 7

Bumblebee and Soundwave arrived at the park. At first it seemed this trip was a waste of time; all the lines were too long for their tastes, and most of the really good rides would put the baby at too much risk.

Finally, the managed to get onto a Ferris wheel. This gave them the privacy they needed to discuss their future.

"So, once the baby is born," said Bumblebee, "where are we going to raise it?"

"Unknown," said Soundwave. "Maybe Iacon, or Moon #2."

"I've never really cared for the moons, and I'm getting kind of sick of Iacon."

"An orbiting station?"

Bumblebee gave it some thought. "Yeah, that sound great. We can really get away from it all, without actually getting away from it. Plus, we'd have an unbeatable view of Cybertron." This was no idle statement; since the war ended the planet had been restored to its prewar golden appearance.

"Agreed," Soundwave said. "Education?"

"I was thinking we could do homeschooling. I fear it may be a while before everyone can agree on an official history, and it seems we still haven't recovered all the old maths and sciences." Bumblebee tried to sound confident, but in truth the whole notion scared him. Still, he felt they had to take full responsibilty for their household, and those in it.

"Homeschooling, problematic. Soundwave will consider it."

"That's fine. We don't have to decide on it right away."

They finally got off the ride, and went to see the "Malformed Protoforms" sideshow. Everyone knew the whole thing was fake, but they all played along for the sake of entertainment. Still, one of the attractions - three arms, a seemingly half-formed second head and only one leg - was just convincing enough to be truly disturbing. Not to mention that protoforms weren't that great to look at even under the best of circumstances.

Having had enough of that, Bumblebee and Soundwave moved on to the next place. Bumblebee threw balls at various objects, but failed to knock a single one down. As soon as they left, Starscream went next. To their chagrin, he won a prize on his first attempt. There had to be some secret behind it, and Bumblebee made a note to ask Starscream about it later.

Eventually, they'd had their fill of the park and decided to go home. Bumblebee had a few errands to run, so he would have to meet Soundwave back at home later. The couple parted ways, as Bumblebee went to Iacon to officially register their baby with the government. He cursed himself for not doing this sooner, but he never really cared for bureaucracy and had been trying to avoid it.

He finally got that done.

"Thank you for your patience," said the Cybertronian offical. "Your partner's pregnancy is now on official record."

With that Bumblebee left to arrange for their soon-to-be home in Cybertron's orbit. He even had the store employees calculate the best orbit for the station. He put all this on "layaway," with an escape clause should things go south.

He and Soundwave would also need homeschooling licenses and training, assuming the latter agreed to that plan. Still, even if nothing came of it, the investment wouldn't hurt.

Bumblebee eventually made his way home, feeling a great hope for their future.

He soon got the feeling that hope was about to be crushed.

"Spike left a message," said an angry Soundwave. "He told Soundwave everything."

Bumblebee felt his entire world shatter right then and there. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ratchet had gotten done with another hard day of work. Not only had he taken care of several routine cases, but he was still looking after Bumblebee's little "accident". So far everyone was believing his excuse, but he had a feeling this story would soon fall apart.

After a long day, the only place to go was the bar. He went inside and was about to order his usual, when he saw Bumblebee on a stool, obviously drunk.

Ratchet went over to him. "What the slag happened to you?" he said.

"I happened to me," said Bumblebee. "I deserve a good dose a plasma energy for what I did."

"Oh, no. You don't mean...?"

"Yes." If Bumblebee were human he'd be crying right now. "Soundwave knows everything. I didn't have the guts to tell him, and he ended up finding out from Spike."

"That has to be rough."

"You're telling me?" Bumblebee just stared at the floor. "Bumblewave. That's the name we picked out for the baby. We also planned to live in a house in Cybertron's orbit, and homeschool our kid. We were on our way to living the dream but I've gone and ruined it!"

"Haven't you tried talking to Soundwave?" said Ratchet.

"How can I?!" replied Bumblebee. "He's gone to stay with one of his former comrades, and he refused to tell me which one it is. He honestly doesn't want me near him right now."

Ratchet had no idea what to say.

"The worst part is, the way things stand, I might miss out on being able to see Bumblewave. Assuming he still plans to give the baby that name." Bumblebee put his head on the table. "I'm such a failure."

"Stop it!" said Ratchet, somewhat more harshly then he intended. "Now you listen here, sitting around here feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to fix anything. You can't get a hold of Soundwave. Then just wait at home until he gets back, and do whatever it takes to make up for your actions and win his trust back."

"You're right," said Bumblebee. "You're right, this isn't accomplishing anything. I'll go home right now."

"Just try to walk home. You're in no condition to be traveling in your car mode."

As it was, Bumblebee just barely made it home before he collapsed. He lay face-down on the floor until the following morning.

The next two weeks seemed to go by rather slowly. Bumblebee followed Ratchet's advice, and just waited for Soundwave to come home and forgive him. Looking back, he realized the feelings he had for Spike were but a fleeing lust that he should've had the strength to resist. Could part of it have been Bumblebee unconsciously rebelling against what basically started out as a forced marriage? Either way, he wished he could take it all back.

Then, one day, he got up with the feeling that this situation would soon reach a turning point. It actually felt ominous. He was about to go on his daily errands when the doorbell rang.

He answered the door; a government official was there presenting a legal document to Bumblebee. He had a sinking feeling when he saw the document. He read it, trying to reassure himself, but soon his worst fear was realized.

Soundwave had filed for divorce. 


	9. Chapter 9

Bumblebee stood there in the living room for over an hour. He could hardly believe it. Divorce. All they'd worked for, being wiped away like it was nothing. Like he was nothing.

Exactly, he thought. He was nothing. And nothing was all he deserved.

He was still lost in thought when he heard a loud knock on the door. He answered; it was Rumble and Ravage.

"I'm here for the rest of Soundwave's stuff," said Rumble.

"Help yourselves," said Bumblebee, still not fully accepting what was happening.

He watched as they grabbed Soundwave's things and left.

Despite his overwhelming sense of guilt, Bumblebee vowed he wouldn't give up so easily. He was going to use their day in court to talk Soundwave out of divorcing him.

Still, he would need a good lawyer. He searched online before finding something odd; Perceptor had gone into law.

Bumblebee went over to Perceptor's office for a consultation.

"I'm not sure about this," said Perceptor.

"You're there more as a formality as anything," said Bumblebee. "My real plan is to stop the divorce from happening. I swear you'll get paid, no matter the outcome."

"I don't know, it might be unethical to take payment for a lost case."

"Not that it's my business, but why the law profession."

"You see, with my discharge from the Autobot Army, I no longer had an income. I needed some way to fund my research, and I figured the law reasonably resembled science."

"Thank you." Bumblebee just wanted to stop Perceptor from rambling.

"Stopping the divorce? That might be possible. It was a one-time act, and surely you deserve a second chance."

"That sounds right." Bumblebee had a hard time believing this, but he felt he needed to sound confident.

After negotiating the fee, Bumblebee left the office and went to the bar to get drunk again. Then, blowing off the law, he turned into car mode and drove home just because it was faster.

He staggered into his home and puked up spent energon all over the floor. He saw someone who looked just like him. When he realized he was looking at a mirror, he shattered it. He then fell to the floor, curling up in a ball of self-pity.

He then got up and turned on the television to get his mind off things for a while. The first thing he saw was news of Shockwave's escape from prison, with the help of other former Decepticons. On their way out, they went on a killing spree, targeting their old enemies. Police had been issued shoot-to-kill orders regarding the fugitives.

Then there was a game show about who could slip around on an oily surface the longest without falling. It was funny, in an inane and stupid way. Just what Bumblebee needed.

This was what he needed to level out his emotions somewhat. He still feared the possible end of his marriage, but he was now able to handle it calmly. He looked forward to work tomorrow; there was something about good, honest labor that somehow made his cares and worries go away.

Little did he know that even this would be tainted by his actions. 


	10. Chapter 10

Bumblebee showed up to work, only to find everyone ignoring him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave," said the manager.

"I don't get it."

"How do I put this?" The manager paused for a moment. "I'm going to have to let you go."

"What? Why?!"

"Your little indescretion with the human has become public knowledge, along with your marital troubles. It's starting to have an adverse impact on the company's image, and I can't afford that."

"I understand." Actually, Bumblebee didn't. "I'll get my stuff get out of here."

"No need. Your box is already by the door."

Bumblebee took the box and left. Not only was he now unemployed, but he was also broke. Later than day, he cancelled both the station layaway and the homeschool training, because he could no longer afford it.

Worse yet, he had to give Perceptor some bad news.

"Your dropping me as your lawyer?" said Perceptor. "I can see where your coming from, what with the sudden income shortfall. It's just as well really, since I've found myself a wealthier - and more defensible - client."

Bumblebee would just have to represent himself in court.

Bumblebee then went off in search of a new job. Unfortunately, word had spread about him, and hardly anyone was willing to hire him. He ended up as a garbage collector. The pay sucked, and everyone looked down on this line of work, but it was the best he could do.

There was no way he could pay the next cable bill, so he decided to enjoy this service while he could. He saw another news report about Shockwave; this time he'd incited a riot in a large city, the rioters being more of his old comrades. The rioters had gone back to calling themselves Decepticons. The riot had already turned into a small shooting war.

Bumblebee felt somehow responisble for this, although intellectually he knew it was all Shockwave's doing. He changed the channel to watch coverage of the Cybertron Congress.

What he saw shocked him. The Congress had broken out into a brawl. Even after everyone had calmed down, it was apparent that they couldn't agree on how to distribute government funding. There were many accusations of "prejudice" and "trouble-making". Before long another fight had begun. From the narrator's description, it was clear this was commonplace.

It was also mentioned the Optimus Prime no longer attended these sessions if he could help it.

Bumblebee turned off the television and went online to study divorce law, just in case the worst happened. What he saw discouraged him further. According to old Autobot law, and the current Cybertron law, marital infidelity was considered grounds for divorce, with the offender having to pay a cash penalty for his/her actions.

He then continued reading. He found a silver lining to this cloud. It was indeed possible to fix all this if he persuaded Soundwave, in court, to call off the divorce. He closed the net browser while he thought about what he would say to Soundwave and how he would say it.

Finally, the day in court came. Soundwave entered the courtroom, doing his best not to look at Bumblebee as he walked in moments later.

"All rise," said Prowl.


	11. Chapter 11

Optimus Prime entered the courtroom and sat behind the judge's bench. For him to hear the case, it must be a big deal. That, and he probably didn't want to watch yet another Congress fight.

"Please be seated," said Prime.

Everyone sat down.

"Court is now in session. You may now make your arguments."

"Yes, your honor," said Starscream. "As once said, marriage is an important and sacred instituion. One not to be entered into lightly, or taken lightly. But taking marriage lightly is exactly what Bumblebee has done!" Starcream pointed right at Bumblebee. "He went to Earth and had an affair!"

The crowd nodded, disgusted by this revelation.

"And with a flesh-creature, no less!"

"Objection!" Bumblebee said.

"Sustained," said Optimus. "There will be no speciesist statements in my courtroom."

"Understood," Starscream said. "My main point remains, though. Bumblebee, on the day, showed utter contempt for his spouse, their unborn baby, and the very institution of marriage. While this is a historically significant union, it is also one that was forced upon its participants. Perhaps they simply aren't happy together."

Not happy together? He did his best to put that thought out of his mind. Bumblebee glanced over at Soundwave, who, to his horror, no longer looked pregnant.

"It is my client's contention, therefore, that this marriage should be dissolved, and that Bumblebee be forced to pay the monetary penalty, in accordance with marital law." Starscream sat down.

"You may now present your argument," Optimus said to Bumblebee.

"I have no excuse, legally or morally," said Bumblebee. "Starscream's right. I slagged up, big time. I mistook a friendship with Spike for something more, and betrayed Soundwave as a result. But now I realize where my true feeling lie."

Bumblebee turned to address Soundwave directly.

"Soundwave," Bumblebee said, "I would apologize, but I know that mere words cannot make up for what I've done. What I can do, though, is show you how sorry I am. I can do that by remembering from now on whom is was that I married that day, and by giving you the respect and conisderation you deserve. I can do it by letting you be as angry with my as you want for as long as you want. So, please, can't we give this a second chance?"

The onlookers were rather moved by that speech.

Bumblebee dared to hope this could be put behind him.

Soundwave took a minute to consider Bumblebee's words.

"Negative," he said. "Cannot forgive."

"Divorce granted," Optimus said.

Bumblebee was now paying for his mistake financially as well as emotionally. Worse yet, it was soon confirmed that Soundwave had indeed aborted the pregnancy. Their baby would forever remain unnamed.

There was nothing left but for Bumblebee and Soundwave to do but walk out of the courtroom, and out of each other's lives.


	12. Chapter 12

To pay off the divorce penalty, Bumblebee had to sell his house and most of his possessions. On the upisde, when he cancelled his cable subsription they refunded him for the unused time.

With nowhere else to go, he joined the Cybertron Army Reserve, just so he could live at the local base. To be frank, he would just as soon pretend his and Soundwave's marriage never happened.

Over time, it became clear the peace they'd created on Cybertron was an illusion. They had largely gone back to calling themselves Autobots and Decepticons, and about a year after Bumblebee's divorce the faction names were offically restored.

As it turned out, Cybertron's population had never really integrated, with the two sides more or less sticking with their own kind. The planet was still divided more or less as it had been during the war.

Eventually, the Cybertron Congress became so dysfuntional that Optimus dissolved it "for the duration of the emergency". He would now rule by decree, and had gone back to disregarding popular opinion when he felt it necessary.

It later came out the Shockwave was freed, and his actions funded, by Megatron, who would later admit he wasn't that serious about a lasting peace. The two Decepticons were now fugitives, but were aided by other Decepticons.

Optimus finally decided to officially divide the planet, with Autobots living on one side, and Decepticons on the other. This was made necessary by the increasing violence between the two sides. Relations continued to deteriorate, though.

Bumblebee spent what would've been his and Soundwave's tenth anniversary at the bar. He had mostly gotten over the divorce, but he'd found other reasons to get drunk. Namely, the increasing failure of Cybertron's peace.

Ratched sat next to him. "It's silly to blame yourself for this," he said. "What's happening right now isn't happening because of anything you did. In fact, it's really just as well. It's spared you from having to choose between the two sides."

"No, I hardly ever think about that anymore," said Bumblebee. "I don't even want a second chance, because I know I'd just slag it up again." He thought of something. "Whatever happened to my other baby?"

"She was adopted by an Autobot couple who then left Cybertron."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Oh, and you'll be seeing a lot more of me. I've rejoined the Autobot Army."

They parted company for the day.

A year or so later, Bumblebee paid a visit to the amusement park where he and Soundwave had spent the last happy moments together. It now only served Autobots, and park rules prohibited pro-Decepticon activities on its grounds.

He really didn't have anything else to do at the moment, and he had enough money, so he decided to go on one of the rides.

Just then, an explosion tore through the park. He looked up, and Decepticons were attacking. He transformed and returned to the base as fast as he could. There, his worst fears were confirmed.

Decepticon forces were staging an all-out invasion of Cybertron's Autobot Section. Megatron had retaken leadership of the Decepticons, and was leading them in a rebellion against Optimus' rule.

Twelve years after the ceasefire, the war had resumed.

Now, just by looking at Cybertron no one would know there had been a time of peace. In fact, the fighting was more brutal and bitter than before.

Bumblebee paid little attention to the outside world anymore. All he had left was the Autobot cause, and his duty to it.


End file.
